memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:User projects/Unnamed redirect project
Over time, MA has built up a large number of lists of unnamed individuals. These pages are linked using anchor tags, but the "incoming links/what links here" shows only the page linking, not the target to which it links. This makes things difficult when individuals are merged (when identified as the same individual), or moved to a new location. As such, an undertaking began to individualize incoming links using redirects to point to the anchors. For this, anchor tags are added to each heading using a three digit number (leading zeroes, such as '001', '010', '122', etc). Redirects are created for these and categorized into the appropriate tree. Then all incoming links to individuals are converted to use these redirects (ie, images, episode credits, actor pages, etc). At times, entire groups can be identified with a single anchor/redirect, but smaller groups should use individual links, especially if any of those individuals had more detailed activity within an episode. Ideally, each "individual"-redirect should, at minimum, be linked to the actor, a screencap, episode of appearance, and a performers by season page. Example as seen from : * Bourbon Street Bar patron 001 (redirect page) ‎ (← links) ** David Eum ‎ (← links) ** File:Bourbon street bar patron 1.jpg ‎ (← links) ** 11001001 (episode) ‎ (← links) ** TNG Season 1 performers ‎ (← links) Individuals From various unnamed individuals subcategories: Holograms list * Barclay Program 15 holograms * Leonardo da Vinci's workshop holograms * Orient Express holograms * Parallax colony holograms * Paris 3 holograms * Photons Be Free characters (~12 lks, 4 RDs) Inhabitant/personnel lists * Borg Queen's sphere personnel (~35 lks; page needs to be regrouped) * Cestus III inhabitants * Dabo girls (~70 lks, 16 RDs; Merge the bulk to Quark's personnel) * Kelvin Memorial Archive personnel * San Francisco bar visitors * Spacedock (Earth) personnel * Starfleet Academy personnel (alternate reality) * Terrasphere 8 personnel * Ticonderoga personnel (this could probably go bye-bye) * Unnamed Starfleet Headquarters personnel (~107 lks/ ~25 RDs) * Unnamed Starfleet personnel (22nd century) (~83 lks/ ~18 RDs) * Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century) (~173 lks; ~48 RDs) * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel ** Ten Forward personnel ** Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) command division personnel ** Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) sciences division personnel * Unnamed USS Voyager personnel ** Unnamed USS Voyager command division personnel ** Unnamed USS Voyager operations division personnel * USS Lakota personnel Species lists * Unnamed Brunali (also lacks sufficient "build the web" refs) * Unnamed Bynars (also lacks ...) * Unnamed Chalnoth (also lacks ...) * Unnamed Coverians (also lacks ...) * Unnamed Humans ** Unnamed Humans (20th century) (needs maintenance, could be split by location on Earth) ** Unnamed Humans (24th century) (~270 lks; ~70 RDs) * Unnamed humanoids ** Unnamed humanoids (22nd century) (~160 lks) ** Unnamed humanoids (23rd century) (~33 lks) * Unnamed individuals ** Unnamed individuals (21st century) ** Unnamed individuals (22nd century) ** Unnamed individuals (23rd century) ** Unnamed individuals (24th century) ** Unnamed individuals (25th century) ** Unnamed individuals (31st century) * Unnamed non-humanoids ** Unnamed non-humanoids (22nd century) ** Unnamed non-humanoids (24th century) * Unnamed Species 6339 Other * People in Luther Sloan's memory